1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabricating process of a circuit board and particularly relates to a fabricating process of a substrate with an embedded passive component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is current trend to develop electronic products, such as computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and flash memory devices, to have smaller sizes and more functions. Correspondingly, the wire density of the wiring board needs to be increased.
For the requirement of circuit design, the wiring board usually has a plurality of passive components, such as capacitances and inductances, disposed thereon. However, the passive components available in the market are usually standardized and have specific electric properties (inductance values and capacitance values, for example). It is to say that it is difficult to acquire passive components with various electric properties from the market. Hence, the passive components available in the market hardly meet the requirement of circuit design. In addition, the installation of the passive components occupies a certain area of the wiring board, which increases the layout and makes it difficult to miniaturize the wiring board. It does not conform to the current trend of developing smaller and lighter electronic devices.